dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: The Seventh Doctor Visual Novel Adventures
Doctor Who: The Seventh Doctor Visual Novels Adventures is an Idea by Adam Boyes to make Seventh Doctor Adventures in the Style of early 1990s video game Kinetic Novel. It will be made as if Doctor Who continued into 1991 as a Visual episodic adventure series starring The Seventh Doctor, Ace and Raine Creevy (A companion from the Big Finish audio "The Lost Stories" range witch was design as if Season 27 had happen on audio) Stories The Stories will be based around unmade serials that would have been in season 27,28 and 29 if Andrew Cartmel and JNT continued into 1991,1992 and 1993 with this Kinetic Novel ''style of story. Also up for adaptation is the 30th anniversary story 'Lost in the Dark Dimension. Potential Stories and Research Here are a list of stories that didn't get made from the Seventh Doctor era that could be used:- Transit * '''Original Writer: Ben Aaronovitch * Number of Episodes: ? * Setting: London, 2109 * Villain('s): "Fred" Notes: The story was made into the novel Transit. The story Features Kadiatu Lethbridge-Stewart, Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart great-great-great-great-granddaughter. the word "fuck" is used fourteen times It's the ultimate in mass transit systems, a network of interstitial tunnels that bind the planets of the solar system together. Earth to Pluto in forty minutes with a supersave non-premium off-peak travelcard. But something is living in the network, chewing its way to the very heart of the system and leaving a trail of death and mutation behind it. Once again a reluctant Doctor is dragged into human history. Back down amongst the joyboys, freesurfers, chessfans, politicians and floozies, where friends are more dangerous than enemies and one man's human being is another's psychotic killing machine. Once again the Doctor is all that stands between humanity and its own mistakes. Alixion * Original Writer: Robin Mukherjee * Number of Episodes: 3 * Setting: A Monastic Planet * Villain('s): The abbot of the monastery, Elixir Beetles Notes: The adventure was to take place on a monastic planet, inhabited by humans and large beetles. The humans were monks who worked to provide a special elixir that enhanced intelligence. This elixir would be produced by the beetles feeding on intelligent beings. The abbot of the monastery wants to feed the Doctor to the beetles in order to produce a more potent elixir for himself. Avatar * Original Writer: David A. McIntee * Number of Episodes: 4 * Setting: Arkham, New England, 1927 * Villain('s): Aliens who could only inhabit the dead, A Silurian god Notes: There's a character called "Howard Philips" The story involved alien bodysnatchers who could only inhabit the bodies of the dead. The villain of the piece would discover the remains of a Silurian god and try and clone itself a new body from the fossilized body. "The basic idea was these bodysnatchers, aliens who could only inhabit the dead. The villains in his human corpse had got this fossilised remain of some sort of Silurian god and were planning to clone it. Towards the end the villain was to get more and more decrepit in each episode, until there was just a skeleton at the end. ...It was meant to be an Evil Dead-type of thing, but I would have toned it down for Doctor Who." - David A. McIntee Hostage * Original Writer: Neil Penswick * Number of Episodes: 3 * Setting: An overgrown jungle planet * Villain('s):Butler and Swarfe (Both of whom are Scaroth) Notes: Some scenes and whole portions of the story made their way into the novel The Pit. Hostage would have been a three part story "about an elite group of soldiers sent after shape-changing criminals Butler and Swarfe, who had stolen a new weapon and taken it to an overgrown jungle planet. The end of the first episode had Swarfe change in full view into a monster, before it went on the hunt in the second episode. The Doctor and Ace were involved and it turned out that the planet was the last battleground between the Time Lords and the Scaroth. The end piece was set in a castle — the whole thing had a fairy tale feel — where the criminals intended to ignite the bomb. It was Doctor Who meets Predator and Aliens." Futuristic thriller in which a group of soldiers are hunting down two shape-changing criminals called Butler and Swarfe. The cliffhanger to part one had Swarfe changing into a monster who then went on the hunt in part two. Network * Original Writer: Ben Aaronovitch and Marc Platt * Number of Episodes: ? * Setting: A University * Villain('s): The Rani Notes: The story would have featured the return of the Rani and would have been set in a university where she was posing as vice chancellor The episode would have concerned stopping "A Biological Computer Virus" from taking over the world's computer systems. Other characters thought have been featured in the story was Brigadier Winifred Bambera. A School for Glory * Original Writer: Tony Etchells * Number of Episodes: 2 * Setting: In World War I, in the trench warfare territory * Villain('s): Notes: In a Doctor Who Magazine article, Andrew Cartmel said that it "was going to be set in World War I, in the trench warfare territory...It would have been highly critical of World War I, and would have had a class edge to it addressed as the evil of all that." Lost in the Dark Dimension * Original Writer: Adrian Rigelsford, * Number of Episodes: 1 * Setting:"The Dark Dimension" ''An Alternate Timeline in witch a Forth Doctor didn't regenerate and Earth is ruled by the evil Prof. Oliver Hawkspur. * '''Villain('s)': Prof. Oliver Hawkspur , Dark Dimension Daleks, Dark Dimension Cybermen, Dark Dimension Ice Warriors & Dark Dimension Yeti Notes: Rik Mayall was to play Prof. Oliver Hawkspur. Far in the future of Earth, most humans have been wiped out. The Earth is left in ruins, the only people left on the planet being a resistance group which has been trying to hunt the creature that has done this to the planet. The group is searching an area, and their leader, Summerfield, suddenly finds a body. It is the Seventh Doctor — murdered by the creature. The Doctor is given a funeral which Summerfield finds fitting, as they are sent floating into sea and lit aflame. With the Doctor gone, Summerfield tells the others that they have to finish what the Doctor started on their own, attempting to send the creature who killed him into the time vortex to be destroyed. However, this would have instead sent him into Earth's distant past, where he would have plotted to change history. The central idea to the story was that the creature -- disguised as the human scientist Hawkspur -- would have averted the events of TV Logopolis so that the Fourth Doctor would have survived his fall instead of regenerating. He also would have manipulated politics on Earth for the decades remaining, creating a world where he has ultimate power and a hoard of monsters. The story would have centered on an older version of the Fourth Doctor, the Brigadier and Ace (all three from the timeline where the Fifth through Seventh Doctors never existed), with shorter appearances by the other surviving Doctors in minor roles, trying to defeat Hawkspur and set the universe right. Returning monsters would have included the Cybermen, Daleks, Ice Warriors and the Yeti. Furthermore Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart's son Alexander Stewart would have an appearance in the film. In the alternative timeline he would have been the boyfriend of Ace. In the restored timeline, Alexander would have died in 1979 at the age of ten. Series Each series will have 2, 4 x 25 min stories and 2, 3 × 25 min stories. Totaling to fourteen episodes. Series 1 (Season 28, 1991) Series 2 (Season 29,1992) Special(1993) Character Sprites Main Cast The Doctor Ace Raine Creevy Avatar Enemy Grunts Network Brigadier Winifred Bambera The Rani Lost in the Dark Dimension Prof. Oliver Hawkspur Dark Dimension Cyberman Dark Dimension Renegade Dalek Backgrounds The Tardis The GameBoy Adventures '''Doctor Who:The Seventh Doctor GameBoy Adventures '''is a Planned Spin-off of the main Visual Novel series. Unlike the Main series, theses will be new, short stories. Series 1 Behind the scenes * Category:Animated Category:Doctor Who Fan Series Category:Virtual series Category:Doctor Who: The Seventh Doctor Visual Novel Adventures Category:Kinetic Novels Series